Kingcrabshipping Oneshot
by ruthieelz
Summary: This is a new Yugioh 5ds oneshot.. Rated M for lime and language. JackxYusei Kingcrabshipping . For the ladies over on the Kingcrabshipping Realm. Totally Random and OOC and AU.


**So I got bored, and decided to make a Yugioh 5Ds oneshot.. Normally this goes into Random Stories, but.. This one will go separate, since there is already a Kingcrabshipping story for Random Stories. And regarding Jack having the Stardust Dragon: I know it's Yusei's card, but for the sake of this story, it's Jack's. So hopefully there will be no confusion and I won't get flamed for it. No there isn't a lemon in this story, but there is a small lime.. skip over it if you don't like it. I don't own anything but the plot... Everything else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. So enjoy. **

It all started when Jack woke up in a fantastic pumpkin patch. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Feeling alarmingly concerned, Jack slapped a gerbil, thinking it would make him feel better (but as usual, it did not). Ever so extemporaneously, he realized that his beloved Stardust Dragon was missing! Immediately he called his so-called best friend, Yusei. Jack had known Yusei for years, though they haven't seen each other since the incident, which left them unstable. Jack had unknowingly killed Yusei's friend Crow, and Yusei got really mad at him and never spoke to him again. Yusei was unique. He was intelligent though sometimes a little... selfish. Jack called him anyway, for the situation was urgent.

Yusei picked up the phone to a very freaked out Jack . Yusei calmly assured him(after yelling at him) that most Indonesian devil cats belch before mating, yet long-haired sea monkeys usually wildly sigh *after* mating. He had no idea what that meant; he was only concerned with distracting Jack . Why was Yusei trying to distract Jack ? Because he had snuck out from Jack's with the Stardust Dragon only five days prior. It was a flamboyant little Stardust Dragon... how could he resist? And besides Yusei only wanted to borrow it. He was gonna give it back.

It didn't take long before Jack got back to the subject at hand: his Stardust Dragon. Yusei sighed. Relunctantly, Yusei invited him over, assuring him they'd find the Stardust Dragon. Jack grabbed his duel runner and disembarked immediately. After hanging up the phone, Yusei realized that he was in trouble. He had to find a place to hide the Stardust Dragon and he had to do it thoughtfully. He figured that if Jack took the best-in-its-so-called-'class' sedan, he had take at least five minutes before Jack would get there. But if he took his Duel Runner? Then Yusei would be barely screwed.

Before he could come up with any reasonable ideas, Yusei was interrupted by seven selfish dogs that were lured by his Stardust Dragon. Yusei yawned; 'Not again', he thought. Feeling concerned, he recklessly reached for his live hand grenade and skillfully stroked every last one of them. Apparently this was an adequate deterrent-the discouraged critters began to scurry back toward the secret vineyard, squealing with discontent. He exhaled with relief. That's when he heard the Duel Runner rolling up. It was Jack .

-o0o-

As he pulled up, he felt a sense of urgency. He had had to make an unscheduled stop at IHOP to pick up a stack of pancakes, because he was hungry, so he knew he was running late. With a careful leap, Jack was out of the Duel Runner and went exotically jaunting toward Yusei's front door. Meanwhile inside, Yusei was panicking. Not thinking, he tossed the Stardust Dragon into a box of macaroni and cheese and then slid the box behind his elephant. Yusei was stunned but at least the Stardust Dragon was concealed. Yusei thought "Where did I get this elephant?" but stopped thinking about it when the doorbell rang.

"Come in," Yusei explosively purred. With a apt push, Jack opened the door. 'Sorry for being late, but I was being chased by some funny-smelling flaming idiot in a hippie-pleasing hybrid vehicle,' he lied. 'It's fine,' Yusei assured him. Jack took a seat just perfectly far from where Yusei had hidden the Stardust Dragon. Yusei yawned trying unsuccessfully to hide his nervousness. 'Uhh, can I get you anything?' he blurted. But Jack was distracted. Just as zero people expected Yusei noticed a funny-smelling look on Jack's face. Jack slowly opened his mouth to speak.

'...What's that smell?' Yusei then realized that he had accidentally hidden the box of mac and cheese with the Stardust Dragon near the heater, which was on.

A annoying look started to form on Jack 's face. He turned to notice a box that seemed clearly out of place. 'Th-th-that's my mac and cheese. Umm I was gonna eat it, but I was busy and left the box by the heater. Jack nodded with fake acknowledgement...then, before Yusei could react, Jack fearlessly lunged toward the box and opened it. The Stardust Dragon was plainly in view.

Jack stared at Yusei for what what must've been eleven seconds. In a blinding moment of misguided bravado, Yusei groped Jack scandalously, clearly desperate. Jack grabbed the Stardust Dragon and bolted for the door. It was locked. Yusei let out a curious chuckle. 'If only you hadn't been so protective of that thing, none of this would have happened, Jack ,' he rebuked. Yusei then grabbed Jack, and kissed him. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, Jack who dropped the Stardust Dragon stared at Yusei. Yusei did nothing but smile at him and then dragged Jack off to his bedroom.

**LIME STARTS HERE! **

Yusei pushed Jack on his bed, causing him to hit his head on the pillow. "Damn it Yusei, I don't have time for this. Give me back my Stardust Dragon!" Jack said.

Still Yusei said nothing, and pulled down the taller duelist's pants, leaving his bottom half naked. "Well well well, looks like someone's enjoying this" Yusei said, staring at Jack's erection.

"I am not en..." Jack was interrupted by Yusei kissing him again. Yusei pulled away from him and went straight towards Jack's cock. Jack was going to ask what Yusei was doing when his his erection was suddenly engulfed in warm heat. Yusei bobbed his head up and down Jack's cock, which made him moan louder. Yusei kept sucking until Jack screamed out "YUSEI!" and came all over his stomach.

**END LIME!**

"Are you done with me, Yusei?" Jack asked. "Nope. Not even close. Now stay still and enjoy what's coming to you." Yusei laughed before pouncing on Jack.

Three hours later, Jack who was sorer than hell, walked out of the room. Yusei always had been a little annoying, so Jack knew that reconciliation was not an option; he needed to escape before Yusei did something crazy, like... start chucking live hand grenades at him or something. Giggling like schoolgirl, he gripped his Stardust Dragon tightly and made a dash toward the window, diving headlong through the glass panels.

Yusei looked on, blankly. 'What the hell? That seemed excessive. The other door was open, you know.' Silence from Jack . 'And to think, I varnished that window frame two days ago...it never ends!' Suddenly he felt a tinge of concern for Jack . 'Oh. You ..okay?' Still silence. Yusei walked over to the window and looked down. Jack was gone.

-o0o-

Just yonder, Jack was struggling to make his way through the swamp behind Yusei's place. Jack had severely hurt his ear during the window incident, and was starting to lose strength. Another pack of feral dogs suddenly appeared, having caught wind of the Stardust Dragon. One by one they latched on to Jack . Already weakened from his injury, Jack yielded to the furry onslaught and collapsed. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a buzzing horde of dogs running off with his Stardust Dragon.

But then God came down with His easygoing smile and restored Jack 's Stardust Dragon. Feeling worried, God smote the dogs for their injustice. Then He got in His tricked out go kart and darted away with the fortitude of 550,000 disease-carrying chipmunks running from a huge pack of long-haired sea monkeys. Jack stumbled with joy when he saw this. His Stardust Dragon was safe. It was a good thing, too, because in two minutes his favorite TV show, Teen Wolf, was going to come on (followed immediately by 'When disease-carrying chipmunks meet hand grenade'). Jack was sore.. mainly because Yusei gave him a wonderful blowjob and a fuck that made him sore. But at least he got his Stardust Dragon and Yusei was probably cleaning up his house. In the end, everyone lived happily ever after. And Jack and Yusei got together.

**Well, that's it. I know the lime was short, but I'm not good at blowjob scenes. Review please!**


End file.
